Il était une fois
by Solealuna
Summary: Voici le monde des Walt Disney revisités par moi même, avec la petite sirène, la Belle et la Bête... Rien que d'y penser ça fait rêver...
1. La petite sirène

**Me revoilà pour un petit one shot qui me trottait dans la tête. Des explications seront a la fin du chapitre alors Maintenant Bonne lecture !**

La petite sirène

Il était une fois, dans le royaume de l'océan, un roi dominant un monde sous marin, où les sirènes et les créatures de la mer vivaient en totale harmonie. Ce roi avait Huit filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais la plus belle, et la plus intelligente par la même occasion, était la plus jeune, Kate. Bien que cette famille vive maintenant dans une ambiance plus que convenable, elle avait vécut un drame. La mère de Kate a disparut, sous les yeux de son père, emportée hors des flots, par des marins sur un bateau de pêche. Son père ne se l'était jamais pardonné, et depuis, il buvait de plus en plus souvent, et interdisait a tous les habitants de son royaume de rejoindre la surface, et d'approcher les humains.

Mais Kate, depuis la mort de sa mère, avait décidé de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Alors elle avait appris tout sur ce monde interdit et s'était prise de passion pour ce qu'ils appellent des ''livres''. Elle avait appris à lire seule, dans sa galerie d'arts, envahie par les livres, manuscrits et recueil de poèmes. C'était son secret, et seulement deux de ses amis, Esposito le poisson et Ryan le crabe**; )** , connaissaient l'existence de sa collection.

Un jour d'été, Esposito arriva dans sa réserve et trouva Kate en pleine lecture.

-La mer étin...étincelante m'éblouissait,et, étendu sur le sable de la plage abandonnée, mes yeux remplis de larmes se fermaient, em...emportant mes crain..tes dans un monde de rêves, l'immen..sité bleue.

-Un nouveau livre ?

Elle releva ses yeux verts pour regarder son ami et lui sourit. Ses cheveux aubains flottaient sensuellement dans l'eau, tandis que sas queue bleutée aux reflets Émeraude restait sur le rocher où elle était installée.

-Je viens de le finir. Tu sais c'est celui qui a été oublié sur la plage de Neptune.

-Celui avec un dessin de dauphin dessus ?

-Celui là. Le nom de celui qui l'a écrit me plait. C'est Prince Richard Castle.

-Drôle de nom.

-Il décrit l'océan et ses merveilles avec des mots tellement beaux, c'est magnifique.

-Encore ici vous deux ?

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir le petit crabe Ryan, adossé à une encyclopédie.

-Tu sais comment elle est. Toujours dans ses bouquins !

-Et alors ? Vous deux vous êtes toujours dans les paris.

Il rirent de bon cœur et Kate serra son livre contre son cœur quand soudain, une ombre passa au dessus d'eux, et Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Son regard se chargea d'étincelles.

-Un bateau.

Esposito vit son amie poser son livre et foncer vers le bateau, le fruit interdit de l'océan. Elle n'avait pas le droit et ils le savaient tous les trois. Mais ils étaient ses amis et ils la comprenaient.

Arrivés à la surface, ils purent voir un magnifique navire d'où s'échapper des milliers de feux d'artifices. Les yeux de la jeune sirène brillèrent et elle ne put que nager le plus vite possible vers la la lumière. Elle s'accrocha aux cordages et en quelques mouvements, elle put regarder sur le pont principal. La musique et les danses rythmées lui donne du baume au cœur et un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarda tous les gens sur le bateau, et après quelques regards, son visage tomba sur une jeune fille d'un peu près 6 ans courir en riant vers un homme.

-Viens Papa Danse avec moi !

-Alexis...Je...

-Allez !

L'homme sourit et prit la main de sa petite fille pour arriver sur la piste. Kate ne pouvait retirer son regard du père qu'elle avait devant elle. Il était jeune, il devait avori seulement quelques années de plus qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux courts et chatains clairs, les yeux d'un bleu océan et son sourire...était hypnotisant, il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça. C'était un sourire unique en son genre, qui permettait à chacun qui le croisait de sourir a son tour.

Il était habillé simplement mais on pouvait voir que ses habits était de très bonne qualité. Il avait une carrure sportive, et des bras solides et protecteurs.

Ryan avait escaladé le bateau et avait atterrit aux côtés de son amie.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Perdue dans ses pesnées, elle ne répondit pas. Elle continua à le regarder, une étincelle nouvelle dans le regard. Et quand un sourire unique arriva sur ses lèvres, Ryan comprit. À l'age de 18 ans, après une vie pas très facile, la mort de sa mère et la descente aux enfers de sa famille, La princesse des océans Kate, venait de tomber amoureuse.

Elle vit alors le père et la fille s'approcher d'elle et elle eut a peine le temps de se cacher qu'ils s'accoudaient face à l'océan, à seulement un mètre d'elle.

-Papa ? Ça fait combien de temps que Maman est morte ?

-Et bien...Ton anniversaire est dans un mois c'est ça ?

-Ouais !

-Et bien dans un mois et un jour, ça fera 6 ans...

Le silence se fit entre eux. La fille regardait la surface bleuitée avant que son père ne lui parle.

-Elle te manque ma chérie ?

-Comment quelqu'un qu'on a pas connu peut nous manquer ? Et toi ?

-Le temps a fait son travail. Ta mère a traversé ma vie, maintenant, j'espère trouvé celle qui la finira à mes côtés.

Le cœur de Kate fit un vol plané dans sa poitrine et une chaleur inconnue envahit son corps mouillé.

-Allez ma chérie, Allons rejoindre les autres.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux sourit et prit la main de son père.

-Tu vas la trouver ?

-Oui. Quand je la verrait, je le saurait. Et mon cœur fera Boum, Comme l'éclair.

Kate les regarda partir, et à ce moment là, comme pour illustrer le propos du Prince, un coup de tonnerre retentit.

Et en moins de quelques minutes, la tempête avait rejoins le bateau.

Kate restait désespérément accrochée au bateau mais le mouvement des vagues et du vent était trop puissant et elle se retrouva projetée dans l'eau. Tout l'équipage ramenait les voiles. L'agitation était horrible et Le Prince mit sa fille à l'abri avant d'aider les matelots à faire tenir le bateau. Son majordome présent lui cria de reculer

-Prince Castle ! Mettez vous a l'abri !

-Non, vous avez besoin d'aide !

Sa phrase fut coupée par un coup de foudre. L'éclair blanc s'abattit sur le pont, et enflamma les planches. Le feu se propagea vite et tout ceux présents sur le bateau ne purent qu'abandonner le navire. Les canots de sauvetage furent pris d'assaut. Castle courut chercher sa fille coincée entre deux barils et la porta jusqu'au bord du bateau. Soudain son pied se prit dans un trou dan sle plancher et il n'arriva plus a avancer. Il regarda sa petite fille apeurée et lui murmura gentiment

-Ma chérie, rejoins Ernest, rappelle toi des leçon de natation, et rejoins le bateau.

-Non je veux pas te laisser.

-Ma chérie, je vais m'en sortir, mais fais ce que je te dis. Je t'aime Alexis.

-Je t'aime aussi Papa.

Elle le serra dans ses bras en pleurant et sauta par dessus bord, le plus près possible du canot. Le majordome l'aida a monter a bord. Elle regarda le bateau où elle avait laissé son père, et devant son regard larmoyant d'enfant, elle vit le bateau exploser.

Castle fut propulsé dans l'eau froide et sentit une douleur inouïe dans tout son corps. Il s'accrocha desespérement à un morceau de bois mais sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Kate chercha le Prince du regard, écartant les décombres du bateau, jusqu'à ce que son regard le trouve. Elle vit soudain son corps être emporté dans les profondeur et Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, puis remonta à la surface, maintenant sa tête hors de l'eau. Elle commença a s'éloigner de l'épave, le ramenant en sécurité sur la plage.

La tempête était passée, et le calme revenu. Kate était allongée sur la plage déserte, sur le flanc droit de l'homme qu'elle venait de sauver de la noyade. Elle regarda son visage paisible, endormi, et se demanda s'il était toujours vivant. Puis elle le vit respirer et souffla un bon, coup, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son visage, faisant le contour de son front et de ses paupières closes. Elle remit une petite mèche derrière son oreille, et caressa sa joue, faisant en sorte que le visage soit en face du sien.

-Comme il est beau...

Et, comme si elle était envoutée, elle commença à chanter.

_Mon seul désir, vivre a tes côtés._

_Mon seul espoir, rester là près de toi,_

_Te regarder me sourire_

_Tendre les bras..._

Elle lui caressait les cheveux et soutenait sa tête pour voir son visage dans sa totalité. De leurs côtés, Ryan et Esposito regardaient la scène avc un mélange de stupéfaction et de bonheur pour leur amie.

_Loin de la mer_

_et pour toujours,_

_Vivre sur Terre, aimer au grand jour_

Les nuages se séparèrent et laissèrent quelques rayons de soleil atterrirent sur leurs deux corps. Castle ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant des caresses sur sa joue. Il sourit, se sentant merveilleusement bien dans cet instant. Il leva la main pour toucher cette main magique qui était sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux en un peu plus grand, ébloui par le soleil, et sourit en voyant une silhouette magnifique en contre jour, avec des yeux d'un vert unique. Il continua a entendre sa voix douce et sensuelle.

_Ne m'oublie pas,_

_L'amour est là, _

_Pour toi et moi_

Soudain, il la vit relever la tête et s'écarter vivement. Il voulut la rattraper mais il entendit derrière lui

-Papa !

Sa petite fille venait à sa rencontre en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte et tenta de se lever. Quand il fut debout, il vit sa mère arriver, en robe sous ses cheveux roux.

-Richard ! Oh Dieu, tu as vraiment habitude de faire monter ma tension artérielle .

Encore perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas a oublier la voix et le visage de cette jeune femme penchée au dessus de lui. Sa tête tournait mais il souriait comme un idiot.

-Une Jeune fille...m'a sauvé elle était ….Elle chantait..

Il se mit a rêver et finit par reparler.

-Elle avait la voix...la plus belle du monde.

Il eut un petit tournis et du s'accrocher a sa mère.

Mon fils, je pense que tu as ingurgité un peu trop d'eau de mer. Allez viens on rentre.

Elle mit son cou sous les épaules de son fils et l'aida ainsi a marcher. Elle appela sa petite fille, qui regardait l'océan d'un air absent.

-Tu viens Alexis ?

La jeune fille se tourna et alla rejoindre sa famille après un dernier regard vers la mer. Ils commencèrent a partir alors que Kate était cachée dans l'ombre du rocher. Ryan et son ami le poisson discutaient.

-Bon sa majesté le roi n'en saura rien. Tu ne lui diras pas. je ne lui dirais pas. Sinon gare à ma carapace !

A l'abri des regards, Kate monta sur le rocher et finit la chanson a l'intention de son Prince.

_Je ne sais pas_

_pourquoi je t'aime_

_Mais je suis prête à t'aimer quand même_

_Prince de la chance,_

_La vie commence_

_Pour toi et moi_

Elle se redressa sur le rocher et prolongea la dernière note, jusqu'à ce que son amoureux est disparut de son champ de vision. Son sourire ne quittait plus son visage et ses yeux brillaient. Elle était amoureuse.

/ /

Le front collée a la fenêtre du château, Richard regardait l'océan qui avait pris des allures noire avec le soir couché. Il fredonnait sans cesse l'air que lui avati chanté sa sauveuse qui avait disparut trop vite a son goût. Derrière lui, sa fille et sa mère le regardaient, impuissante.

-Grand-mère, tu crois qu'elle existe cette fille ?

-Je l'espère Alexis. Parce que ton père semble...

-Amoureux ?

-Oui. Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il ne s'est pas attaché à une hallucination.

Castle avant entendu les femmes de sa vie et avait soufflé. Il récupéra une veste qui trainait et partit.

-Papa, ou tu vas ?

-Me promener, ma puce, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il passa dans son bureau, là ou il aimait écrire, et prit sa guitare qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Après quelques minutes, il s'assit sur la plage abandonnée et accorda a l'oreille son instrument. Les premiers accords arrivèrent suivis de peu par le premier rythme.

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart **(****A chaque fois, je crois que je dois déchiffrer mes pensées**

What it means to know just who I am** (J'essaie de comprendre qui je suis **  
>I think I've finally found a better place to start <strong>(Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé par où commencer )<strong>  
>No one never seems to understand <strong>(Même si je suis incompris )<strong>**  
><strong>

I need to try to get to where you are **(J'ai besoin de savoir ou tu es )**  
>Could it be you're not that far <strong>( Peut être que tu n'es pas loin )<strong>  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head <strong>( Tu es la voix que j'entends dans ma tête )<strong>  
>The reason that I'm singin' (<strong> Ma raison de chanter )<strong>  
>I need to find you <strong>J'ai besoin de te retrouver )<strong>  
>I gotta find you <strong>( Je dois te retrouver )<strong>  
>You're the missing piece I need (<strong>Tu es la pièce manquante à mon bonheur )<strong>  
>The song inside of me <strong>( La chanson en moi )<strong>  
>I need to find you <strong>(J'ai besoin de te retrouver )<strong>  
>I gotta find you <strong>(Je dois te retrouver )<strong>

Il continua a jouer vivement sur les cordes de l'instrument, cherchant toujours à aller plus loin dans l'intensité, déchargeant son cœur de la frustration de ne pas savoir, sans se douter qu'a quelque mètres de lui, Ryan le crabe l'écoutait attentivement.

Et alors que le Prince au cœur brisé s'endormait sur le sable blanc, le petit crabe prit une décision, celle de rendre Kate heureuse avec cet homme. Il plongea et nagea a toute vitesse vers le royaume de la mer ou siégeait le roi Jim Triton.

Le roi de ce beau royaume en était seulement a son troisième verre de vin et c'est ça qui donna la force a Ryan de s'avancer.

-Bonjour Votre Majesté.

-Bonjour mon petit Ryan. Comment vas tu ?

-Bien Votre Majesté.

-Dis moi toi qui est au courant de tout dans le royaume...Tu as remarqué quelque chose de nouveau chez ma fille ?

-…..

-Parce je l'ai trouvé souriante aujourd'hui et elle ne cessait de chanter.

-Et bien..

-Mais parle donc !

-Elle est amoureuse Votre Majesté.

-Ah ! Ma plus jeune fille amoureuse ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Serais ce le Prince Josh ?

-Oh non Votre majesté.

-Qui est ce donc ?

-Je crois que c'est à elle de vous le dire.

-Tu as raison d'ailleurs la voilà.

La petite sirène passaient, la tête dans les nuages, un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres. Son père l'appela et elle se tendit de suite. Elle s'avança néanmoins vers lui, baissant les yeux.

-Ma Katie, les rumeurs disent que quelqu'un aurait prit ton cœur ?

-Euh...

-Tu sais, c'est totalement naturel. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-C'est...C'est...Papa, c'est un humain.

Le verre de son père se brisa en mille morceau dans sa main. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il serra un peu plus fort son Triffon.

-Un humain ? Petit inconsciente ! Aurais tu oublier ce qu'ils ont fait à ta mère ?

-Non je n'ai pas oublier ! Mais lui, il n'est pas comme ça ! Il aime l'océan et je sait qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal !

-Silence ! Tu ne le reverra plus ! Compris ?

-Non ! Papa non ! Je le reverrais. Parce que je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi !

La petite sirène sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle nagea le plus vite possible loin de son père.

-Katherine !

Elle ne l'entendait pas, trop occupée a partir vers la plage.

Son père se prit la tête entre ses mains et souffla longuement. Ryan s'approcha prudemment de lui.

-Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, croyez moi elle est heureuse. Venez, voyez comment ils sont en connexion.

-Tu étais au courant !

-Oui. Mais si vous voulez le bonheur de votre fille, venez avec moi.

Le bon roi hésita, mais il finit par se lever et Ryan lui montra le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre Kate.

Cette dernière était maintenant sur le rocher de leur plage, et regardait son homme endormi, un moue adorable sur le visage. Le soleil venait de se lever et un rayon chatouilla les yeux fermés de Castle, qui, ébloui, mit son bras pour se protéger de la lumière, il grogna et finit par se redresser en position assise. Elle resta derrière le rocher, se cachant de son regard, juste au cas où. Il regardait autour de lui, essayant de se réveiller totalement. Il comprit qu'il s'était endormi et souffla.

-Si seulement...j'avais une preuve qu'elle existe...J'aimerais tellement qu'elle revienne...et qu'elle me chante sa chanson...

Il laissa quelques instants de silence avant de se lever et de fredonner l'air.

**Mon seul désir, **

**vivre a tes côtés**

**Mon seul espoir rester là près de toi**

…_.te regarder me sourire_

Il redressa vivement la tête, pour voir d'où venait cette phrase. Il vit soudain, comme une apparition divine, la tête de Kate émerger lentement de derrière le rocher, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Les yeux bleus du Prince se mirent a briller et son sourire envahit son visage. La sirène, consciente de l'effet de ses paroles, continua sa chanson.

_-Tendre les bras_

_Loin de la mer et pour toujours_

_**Vivre sur Terre aimer au grand jour !**_

Il chantaient ensemble, de plus en plus fort, un sourie indestructible sur le visage. Sans se soucier de quoi que se soit, il commença a avancer vers elle, l'eau lui montant peu à peu le long des jambes. Mais il ne le sentait même pas, ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

_**Ne m'oublie pas **_

_**L'amour est là**_

_**Pour toi et moi.**_

Il courait maintenant vers le rocher et arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur les siennes, sur le rocher. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres et les yeux de la sirène s'embrumaient de larmes.

-Je le savais...Je le sais que tu étais réelle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et hocha la tête.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-...

Elle n'arrivait plus a parler. Elle rougissait violemment a chaque regard du prince et se sentit perdre ses moyens. Alors elle lui prit la main et traça les quatre lettres de son prénom.

-Kate...C'est un magnifique prénom. C'est toi...

Il vit alors que l'eau lui arrivait au milieu du ventre et un violent frisson le traversa.

-Viens Kate...qu'on aille sur la plage..

Elle paniqua d'un coup et secoua vivement la tête de gauche a droite pour refuser son offre, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa queue de poisson. Il ne voyait pas, le bas de son corps étant caché par le rocher. Il fit le tour et son regard tomba sur la nageoire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et chercha son regard pour avoir des explications. Elle baissa es yeux et ramena sa nageoire vers elle, pour la cacher le plus possible.

-Tu es une sirène...Je suis tombé amoureux d'un e sirène.

Elle choisit ce moment pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le bleu se perd a nouveau dans le vert, et elle le vit sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Une magnifique sirène. Ne rougis pas tu es parfaite.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de gène. Des petites larmes arrivèrent dans le coin de ses yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochaient, comme attirés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlaient mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se joindre, ils entendirent une petite voix derrière eux, sur la plage.

-Papa ! Papa t'es où !

-Alexis...

Il regarda sa fille et l'appela pour lui montrer sa position.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans l'eau ? Tu va attraper froid !

-J'arrive ma chérie.

Il regarda la sirène dont il était amoureux et l'interrogea du regard sur la suite des évènement. Cette dernière regardait discrètement Alexis, la décrivant du regard.

-C'est ma fille.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le regarda.

-Je sais.

Ces premiers mots firent l'effet d'un deuxième Hiroshima dans le cœur de Castle. Sa voix était tout simplement parfaite.

-Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre...

-Alors c'est moi qui viendrais. Je resterais là, sur cette plage, pour que tu puisses vivre chez toi.

-Tu as ta famille. Je ne peux pas te demander de les mettre entre parenthèse pour moi.

-Papa !

-Vas y. passe un peu de temps avec elle. Je reste là.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Il la regarda un certain moment. Il caressa sa joue et finit par s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa fille. Kate le regarda partir et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Au loin, le roi regardait la scène, le cœur lourd. Ryan attendait sa réaction.

-Elle est vraiment amoureuse Ryan ?

-Oui.

-Alors il y a une dernière question a résoudre.

-et...De quel ordre Votre Majesté ?

-Comment vais je supporter son absence ?

Ryan jette un coup d'œil au roi, surpris et voit le Triffon arriver sur l'eau envoyant toute sa magie vers la queue de poisson de sa fille. Une musique retentit et Kate se tourne et voit avec stupéfaction que sa nageoire se divise en deux dans un jet de lumière. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents vers son père et sens le bas de son corps changer du tout au tout.

Sur la plage, Rick voulut emmener sa fille a la maison, mais cette petite dernière le retint.

-Papa, c'est quoi cette lumière ?

-C'est le soleil ma puce.

-Non pas le soleil ça !

Il se retourna et vit une forte lumière derrière le rocher où il était quelques minutes avant. Il ouvrit en grand la bouche quand il vit Kate sortir peu a peu de l'eau vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue pailletée. Il lâcha la main de sa fille et courut vers elle pour la soulever dans ses bras.

Elle rit et quand il la reposa au sol, leurs lèvres se joignirent automatiquement dans le plus beau baisers du monde. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'approfondir le baiser pour sentir la connexion entre les deux âmes, et c'est serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils comprirent que rien ne pourra les séparer.

Ils marièrent très peu de temps après, ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin du temps et Alexis eut une petite sœur du nom de Melody.

Mais ça c'est autre histoire.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Alors maintenant, si ça vous a plut et que vous en voulez encore, j'ai besoin de vous.**

**Je vais faire trois one shot supplémentaires. Et vous devez voter pour savoir quel dessin animé de Walt Disney vous voulez que je change version Caskett.**

**Mes seules restriction se portent sur les nouveaux Walt Disney comme, La princesse et la grenouille ou Nemo !**

**Alors les votes prendront fin le mercredi 29 Juin (2011 bien sur ) à midi et ce seront les contes qui ont reçus le plus de votes que j'écrirais. En cas d'égalité...Je sais pas ce que je ferais/**

**Alors laissez des com's et des votes ! Et a Mercredi !**


	2. la Belle et la Bête

**Et voici le vainqueur, La Belle et la Bête !**

**Il y a eut aussi 2 votes pour La Belle et le clochard, il y a eut aussi un pour Mulan, Pocahantas, la Belle au Bois Dormant, Cendrillon et Anastatia.**

**Merci a tous pour vos votes et vos com's ! Bonne lecture**

La Belle et la Bête.

Il était une fois, dans un petit village, entouré d'une grande forêt, une jeune femme, belle comme un ange, intelligente comme personne, qui vit avec son père, dans une maison un peu à l'écart des autres.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Kate, elle a les cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle était la fille de Jim Beckett, inventeur un peu loufoque à ses heures, elle vivait dans la joie et la gaieté, malgré l'envie d'une autre vie.

Elle aimait lire, faisant travailler son imagination. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les livres policiers, faisant chavirer son cœur, dès qu'on cherchait le coupable.

Alors qu'elle rentrait de son libraire préféré, situé en plein centre du village, Joshua, le beau gosse arrogant du village, vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour Kate.

Polie, elle lui rendit son bonjour, le nez toujours dans son roman. Joshua le lui arracha pour voir de quoi il retournait.

-Sois gentil de me rendre mon livre

-Comment peux tu lire ça, il n'y a même pas d'images !

-Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination.

-Allons, Il est grand temps que tu laisses tomber tes vieux romans et que tu intéresse à de meilleures choses. Comme moi !

-Toi, tu es un analphabète, basique et primaire..

-Merci du compliment.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea de son emprise pour rentrer chez elle. Elle entra dans la cave ou son père travaillait le plus souvent. Quand elle entra, elle le trouva sous sa machine, en train de bidouiller plusieurs boulons et boutons.

-Bonjour Papa.

-Oh ma fille ! Quoi de neuf en ville ?

-Le libraire m'a offert un nouveau livre.

-Super ! Au fait, je voulais te dire que je devrais partir en milieu d'après midi, pour aller dans la ville voisine présenter mon projet.

-Ton coupeur de bois automatique ? Tu vas gagner c'est obligé.

-Merci !

/ /

En milieu d'après midi, comme il l'avait dit, son père partit pour la ville voisine où se déroulait un concours de sciences. Malheureusement pour lui, une brume épaisse et glaciale envahit la forêt dans laquelle il s'avançait avec son cheval. Il finit par se perdre. Le cheval prit peur en voyant des loups dans les parages et, paniqué, il fit tomber son maitre à terre et courut retrouver sa maison. Jim, apeuré et mouillé par la neige, chercha à rejoindre la civilisation, mais au lieu d'une ville, il tomba sur une immense demeure, un gigantesque et édifiant château. Il entra, et regarda un peu partout, apeuré par le peu de lumière. La nuit venait de tomber, et sa source de lumière était un chandelier posé sur une commode.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, j'ai perdu mon cheval...J'ai besoin d'un endroit ou dormir.

Il entendit un bruit à l'étage et un frisson de peur lui parcourut le corps. Il s'avança malgré tout pour arriver au niveau du chandelier. À côté de lui se tenait une horloge qui tiquait à intervalles réguliers. Ce que Jim ne vit pas, fut les yeux de ces objets, et leurs bouches qui commencèrent à parler. Le chandelier demanda à son ami.

-Esposito, on devrait lui donner quelque chose.

-Tu es malade Ryan ? Que dirais le maitre ? Tu sais que ce pauvre homme va se faire tuer !

-Je te demandes pas de lui offrir les draps en soie ! Mais au moins quelque chose pour se réchauffer.

-Non, si le maitre l'apprends...

Esposito l'horloge n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rugissement envahit le château. Jim sursauta et se colla à un mur. Il vit une grande ombre s'approcher de lui.

-Qui vous a permit d'entrer ?

Sa voix était comparable à celui d'une bête, grave et froide, et le vieil homme fut prit d'effroi.

-Per...Personne...

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'entrer ici !

-Par...Pardon.

-Vous avez l'audace d'entrer, vous n'aurez pas la chance d'en ressortir !

-Non attendez pitié ! Je vous en supplie.

Malgré ces maintes supplication, la bête le prit par le col et l'emmena dans les cachots.

/ /

Kate était plongée dans un livre quand on toqua sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au judas et vit Joshua, souriant, niché devant a porte. Elle soupira mais finit par ouvrir et joua la surprise.

-Oh Joshua, quelle bonne surprise !

-Oui, je suis un homme plein de surprises ! Tu es chanceuse Kate, c'est le jour où tous tes rêves vont se réaliser.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux savoir de mes rêves.

-Tout. Imagine la scène.

En disant ça, il prit place sur un fauteuil et posa ses bottes boueuses sur la table ou se trouvait le livre ouvert de Kate. Elle le foudroya du regard mais il n'en fit rien et alla jusqu'à enlever ses bottes pour laisser voir ses horribles pieds puants. Kate, ayant été élevée dans le respect, se retint de lui en mettre une.

-Un chalet dans les arbres, un quartier de sanglier sur le feu, ma femme me massant les pieds, pendant que nos enfants jouent avec les chiens. Six ou sept ce serait parfait.

-Chiens ?

-Non, Kate, enfants.

-Je vois ça d'ici...

-Et devine qui j'ai choisit pour ce rôle ?

-J'ai peur de la réponse.

-Toi Kate.

Kate voulut s'en débarrasser, et feignit d'être dans tous ces états.

-Joshua, je ne sais que dire, c'est si soudain...

Elle joua de ces atouts de séduction et se colla sensuellement à la porte. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui éveilla le désir de Joshua. Il vint vers elle et mit les mains de chaque côté de son corps pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Dis que tu veux m'épouser !

-Joshua, vraiment...Mais je vais te répondre...

Joshua s'avança pour l'embrasser, et c'est à ce moment à qu'elle tourna la poignée et qu'elle ouvrit la porte, le faisant tomber dans la boue devant la porte de sortie.

-Merci, mais sans façon.

Elle lui envoya ses chaussures qui atterrirent sur sa tête. Quelques habitants virent la scène et ne purent s'empêcher de rire. L'arrogant se releva et partit sans demander son reste, se disant qu'il arriverait tôt ou tard à la faire sienne.

Quand elle le sut loin, Kate sortit pour aller nourrir les poules.

-Mais quel grand malade ! Osez me demander de l'épouser ! Cet arrogant, ce macho !

Alors, elle se mit à chanter, légère, pour réprimer sa colère.

_Madame Joshua, non mais quelle idée_

_Madame Joshua, à aucun prix._

_Ça non, jamais_

_Je suis désolée_

_Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie !_

_Je veux m'envoler dans le bleu de l'espace_

_Je veux tout ce que je n'ai pas_

_Un ami qui me comprenne_

_Et des livres par centaines..._

Un bruit venait vers elle la coupa dans sa chanson. Le cheval de son père revenait, un air horrifié sur le visage. Voyant la monture sas son père, elle s'inquiéta. Elle monta sur le cheval après l'avoir débarrasser de sa charge, et lui demanda de retourner chercher son père.

Le cheval la mena jusqu'au château. Kate l'attacha à une barrière et entra dans le château.

-S'il vous plait ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Papa ?

Dans leur coin, Ryan et Esposito regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ryan s'enthousiasma, et secoua l'horloge, dont les engrenages grincèrent.

-C'est elle ! C'est elle dont la prophétie parlait ! Une jeune femme, qu'il va aimer et qui va l'aimer en retour.

-Ne nous emballons pas !

-Papa ? Réponds s'il te plait !

Elle monta les marches d'une tour jusqu'à entendre la voix faible de son père. Elle se précipita vers lui. Et vit qu'il était enfermé dans un cachot.

-Papa ! Ça va ?

-Ma fille, sors d'ici vite !

-Qui t'a mis dans ce cachot ?

-Pas le temps. Sauve toi, c'est un monstre !

-Mais qui ?

Soudain, on la pris violemment par l'épaule pour la retourner. Elle tomba à terre et vit une ombre se lever devant elle. Une énorme bête, poilue, aux oreilles pointues et aux grandes dents coupantes comme des couteaux. Elle prit peur et se recroquevilla sur elle même.

-Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ?

-Je suis venue chercher mon père. Délivrez le, je vous en prie. Il est malade...

-Il n'aurait jamais du entrer ici !

-S'il vous plait...Prenez moi à sa place.

La bête arrêta de bouger et la regarda un moment. Elle vit dans son regard bleu océan, un sentiment presque humain, un sorte de petite flamme.

-Vous voulez échanger vos place ?

-Si je dis oui, vous le laisserez partir ?

-Si vous restez à jamais ici.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis regarda son père. Il toussait, il ne survivrai pas longtemps ici sans soin. Alors les larmes aux yeux, elle dit d'une voix tremblante.

-Vous avez ma parole.

-Soit.

Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et attrapa l'homme. Il descendit les marches à grandes vitesse et l'envoya dans un véhicule ensorcelé, qui l'emmena loin du château, devant le regard de sa fille unique. Quand la bête revint, son regard se chargea de peine n voyant cette si jolie femme pleurer. Il sentit une douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on lui transperçait le cœur de pierre qu'il portait dans sa cage thoracique.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Elle se leva en baissant les yeux, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Il prit Ryan pour s'éclairer et l'amena vers sa chambre. Ryan le poussa à faire la conversation.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pouvez aller où vous voulez, sauf dans l'aile ouest.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous l'interdit !

Il avait dit ça un peu trop violent à son goût, la jeune femme sursauta.

-Excusez moi.

Ryan haussa un de ses sourcils de cire. Jamais il n'avait vu son maitre s'excuser, surtout aussi rapidement.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Kate.

-C'est...Un très beau prénom.

-Merci. Quel est le votre ?

Il hésita à lui répondre mais finalement, il lui dit d'une voix douloureux, son ancien nom, celui d'avant la malédiction.

-Richard Castle.

-Très Mr Castle.

-Ne m'appelez pas monsieur. Je ne supporte pas ça.

-Comment dois je vous appeler dans ce cas ?

-Castle. Ou Richard si vous préférez.

-Très bien Castle.

Il ouvrit une porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle regarda la pièce, très spacieuse, avec un grand lit en son centre.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, mes domestiques vous serviront.

Ryan murmura alors à l'oreille de Castle, d'une voix charmeuse.

-Invitez la à diner. Allez.

-Je...pourrais je compter sur vous pour le diner ?

Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et déclina l'offre en secouant la tête, voulant cacher sa souffrance. Il baissa les yeux, et ferma la porte alors qu'il s'en allait. La jeune femme ne se retint pas plus longtemps et courut jusqu'au lit et s'écroula dessus, laissant échapper ses larmes et ses sanglots. Une heure plus tard, des petits coups à la porte se firent entendre, alors elle se redressa sur son lit.

-Qui est là ?

-Je suis madame Rodgers. Puis je entrer ?

Surement une domestique pensa Kate. Elle essuya ses larmes et lui donna la permission d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, au lieu d'une dame comme elle se l'était imaginé, ce fut une théière, suivis d'une petite tasse et d'une sucrière qui entrèrent dans sa chambre en sautillant.

-Oh Dieu ! Mais vous êtes ?

-Vivants oui ça surprends au début.

-C'est vrai que c'est surprenant.

Kate se retourna et vit alors son armoire prendre vie à son tour. Voyant son air incrédule, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Oh respire ma chérie ! Je vais pas te manger ! J m'appelle Lanie.

-Et moi Kate.

-Tiens Alexis, vas porter son thé à Kate, fais attention, ne renverse pas.

La petite tasse fendue sautilla jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de la jeune femme qui l'a pris entre ses doigts pour boire le thé qu'elle transportait.

-Merci Alexis.

-Allez Alexis, j'ai des ordres à donner en cuisine. Nous reviendrons plus tard.

-Attendez...Est ce que je pourrais venir avec vous pour manger un peu ?

-Bien sur ! Vous devez avoir faim. Venez !

Elle suivit la théière vers les cuisines, mais elle vit de grands escaliers, elle comprit que c'était l'aile ouest. Sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison et elle prit la direction de l'étage supérieur, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Arrivée au plus haut, elle s'approcha d'une rose étincelante, prisonnière sous un globe de verre. Elle s'approcha et souleva le globe pour toucher la fleur. ais la bête surgit de l'ombre en rugissant;

-Vous n'avez pas être ici ! Je vous l'avais interdit !

-Je suis désolée !

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait put arriver ?

-Pardon !

-SORTEZ D'ICI !

Il saccageait tout dans la pièce, furieux et cela effraya Kate qui prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle rompit sa parole et sortit du château en courant. Elle détacha son cheval, toujours attachée et partit dans la forêt. Mais hélas, les loups étaient de sortie, et la neige était forte et gelée. Elle tomba à terre et les loups se jetèrent sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, prête à mourir, mais elle entendit un geignement d'un loup et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Castle en train de sa battre contre tous les loups à la fois. Les fauves l'attaquaient de tous les côtés, mordant et griffant, l'empêchant de se défendre. Il les frappait, se mettant toujours entre elle et les loups, pour la protéger. Après une lutte acharnée, les loup partirent vaincus, et la bête, à bout de force s'écroula de tout son long sur la neige, dans un gémissement de douleur à fendre l'âme. Kate s'approcha et caressa ses poils. Elle lui mit la veste sur les épaule et avec son cheval, elle regagna le château pour le soigner.

/ /

Kate était agenouillée devant le fauteuil de Castle, et trempait un chiffon dans l'eau chaude pour soigner sa blessure au bras. Mais Castle ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser le soigner sans rechigner.

-Arrêtez de bouger !

-Non vous me faites mal.

-Mais ne bougez pas !

Elle finit par poser le chiffon imbibé d'alcool sur son bras. Cela le fit hurler de douleur, effrayant les membres du mobilier présents.

-Je sais que ça fait mal, c'est de l'alcool. Restez tranquille.

Finalement, la bête se tint tranquille, pendant que Kate lavait la plaie. Un petit silence se fit, avant que Kate ne le brise d'une petite voix timide.

-Au fait, Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Castle la regarda dans les yeux, sans répondre. Le vert et le bleu fondirent l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils étaient prisonniers. Finalement la bête baissa les yeux vers son bras ou les mains douces de la jeune femme étaient posées.

-Always.

Cela allait devenir leur mot à eux deux, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

/ /

Quelques jours plus tard, la neige avait recouvert le jardin du château, et Kate se promenait quand la bête l'appela à la rejoindre. Elle haussa les sourcils mais finalement elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Depuis l'incident des loups, ces deux héros avaient développé une certaine complicité, avec des petits regards et sourires. Kate avait découvert que la bête, en apparence si effrayante, avait un côté amusant presque gamin qui l'amusait. Elle le rejoignit devant une grande porte.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous, Kate

Il avait discuté avec Ryan, voulant que ce dernier lui apporte ses lumières pour un cadeau pour Kate. Et comme toujours son idée fut lumineuse.

-Fermez les yeux s'il vous plait.

Kate le réprima du regard, mais finalement joua le jeu et ferma les yeux. Castle vérifia qu'elle ne trichait pas et la fit entrer à l'aveuglette dans la pièce. Il lui demanda d'attendre quelque instant, le temps qu'il ouvre les rideaux et ainsi éclaire la pièce.

-Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

-Allez y.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec des centaines de livres, voir des milliers, dans des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond sur chacun des murs de la pièce. Elle était éblouie, c'était la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

-Oh Dieu !

-Cela vous plait il ?

-Oh oui...J'adore.

-Dans ce cas, ils sont à vous.

-Oh Merci Rick. Merci.

Les yeux de la bête se mirent à briller, jamais elle ne l'avait appelé autrement que par Castle avant ce jour. Ils se prirent la main, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre, oubliant le reste du monde.

Reste du monde qui les regardaient en souriant. Ryan se vantait de son plan réussit devant Martha, Alexis et Esposito.

-Je savais que ce cadeau ferait mouche !

-Quoi, quelle mouche ?

Alexis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et boudait légèrement. Sa grand mère sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes.

D'ailleurs, les grandes personnes étaient partis dans le jardin pour s'amuser dans la neige. Rick voulait donner à manger au oiseaux, mais ces derniers s'enfuyaient dès qu'il approchait. Il failli abandonner, mais Kate lui montra comment les attirer, sans bouger. Les pensées de chacun se dispersèrent en cet instant de bonheur.

_Y a quelque chose_

_Dans son regard _

_d'un peu fragile et de_

_léger comme un espoir_

_Toi mon ami_

_aux yeux de soie_

_tu as souris _

_mais hier encore je ne savais pas._

**Elle me regarde**

**Je me sens bien**

**Comme un oiseau **

**sur moi elle a posé sa main.**

**Je n'ose y croire, pourtant j'y crois, **

**jamais encore elle n'avait eut ce regard là.**

_C'est le plus fou des romans_

_Et toute cette histoire m'enchante_

_c'est vrai_

_Il n'a rien d'un Prince Charmant_

_Mais au fil du temps _

_mon cœur s'éveille en secret_

Kate se leva et prit une boule de neige entre ses mains et l'envoya sur un Castle recouvert à présent d'oiseaux. Il la regarda et voulut se venger. Son rire arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et il se dit qu'elle avait le rire le plus beau du monde. Une bataille de neige commença, alors que leur amis les regardaient de l'intérieur.

Qui aurait crut

c'est incongru

qui aurait su

Oh oui mais qui

aurait put croire

que ces deux là se seraient plut ?

Attendons de voir, c que ça donnera

Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas.

Les deux adultes rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent devant la cheminée, parlant et riant aux éclats.

-Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte Gram ?

-Rien Alexis. Aller en cuisine, on doit préparer le diner.

-Tu as raison Martha. Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas.

/ /

Dans la chambre de Kate, son amie Lanie l'armoire était hystérique.

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on va te mettre ce soir ?

Elle fouilla dans ses réserves et lui tendit une robe rouge. Kate la regarda et la lui rendit.

-Hors de question, elle est beaucoup trop courte.

-Mais non. Elle mettra tes belles jambes en valeur.

-Oui et le haut de mes cuisses. Non s'il te plait trouve autre chose.

-Bon très bien...Oh celle là ! Et là tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, elle est parfaite.

Elle sortit une robe dorée, longue d'une couleur or. Elle était magnifique. Kate se changea et se regarda dans le miroir. Cette robe descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et lui amincissait la taille qu'elle avait déjà fine. Elle faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux, ainsi que la beauté de ses cheveux, et montrait la grâce de ses épaule dénudées.

-Ma chérie tu es parfaite ! Il va faire une crise cardiaque !

-Elle est splendide. Merci.

-Allez Esposito ! Dis au maitre que sa dame et prête.

/ /

De son côté, Castle était en train de prendre sa douche. Il se faisait pomponner par le pore manteau, lavant chacun de ses poils bruns. Ryan pendant ce temps, ne cessait de lui donner des conseils.

-Conduisez vous en gentleman pendant tout le diner n'oubliez pas !

-Je...J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Voyons vous aimez cette jeune dame non ?

-Plus que ma propre vie.

-Alors dites le lui. Déclarez vous.

-Oui je vais le faire.

Il commença à s'habiller, et c'est à ce moment là que Esposito toqua à la porte.

-Euh...La dame est prête.

Il finit de s'habiller. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire beau, mais aujourd'hui, il avait revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements, et s'était coiffé les poils du visage. Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte. Et il vit, comme une apparition divine, Kate descendre gracieusement des marches, dans la robe la plus belle qu'il ait eut l'occasion de voir. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort qu'en cet instant. Il reprit ses esprits et la rejoignit au milieu de l'escalier. Arrivé à sa hauteur il ne put retenir la lueur d'admiration dans son regard.

-Vous...Vous êtes éblouissante...Magnifique.

-Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Elle lui fit le sourire le plus étourdissant de l'univers, et il dut rassembler ses forces pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il s'inclina devant elle, alors qu'elle faisait une révérence distinguée, il présenta son bras qu'elle prit volontiers et, les yeux dans les yeux, ils descendirent l'escalier, pour aller diner.

Le repas se passa le plus merveilleusement du monde. Les plats étaient divins et le son des violons faisait du chaud au cœur de la jeune femme. Alors elle se leva et prit la main de Rick pour aller danser dans la salle voisine. Arrivés au centre de la piste, Kate prit sa grande main dans la sienne, et posa l'autre sur sa taille, pour lui montrer la tenue. Castle d'abord timide et un peu maladroit, trouva vite ses marques et réussit à danser sans quitter son regard qui le rendait fou. Le monde extérieur semblait peu à peu s'évaporer, tandis que les violons donnaient le rythme à cette valse. Un moment, Kate sourit et déposa sa tête contre le torse chaud et protecteur de Castle qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il regarda Ryan et Esposito, qu'ils lui firent un signe de victoire. Ryan demanda aux chandeliers de tamiser la lumière, et continuant de danser, les deux amis partirent vers la terrasse extérieure. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un muret en marbre, et dévièrent le regard, gênés de cet échange qui venait de se passer. Castle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle.

-Kate ?

-Oui ?

Il souffla et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Est ce que vous êtes...heureuse avec moi ?

-Oui. Je crois que oui.

Il ne put retenir un sourire de béatitude, mais ce sourire disparut quand il la vit regardait au loin, au delà de la forêt qui entourait sa demeure.

-C'est faux. Je le vois dans vos yeux que vous êtes malheureuse.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis heureuse...Mais mon père...j'aimerais tellement le revoir, si vous saviez comme il me manque...

Castle comprit qu'elle faisait beaucoup de sacrifices en restant avec lui. Il eut soudain une idée et sourit, comme un gamin qui a trouvé la réponse d'un problème.

-Il y a une solution. Venez suivez moi.

Il lui prit la main et l'amena dans la tour ouest. Elle ne posa aucune question devant la rose, et haussa les sourcils quand il lui montra un miroir.

-Ce miroir est magique. Il peut vous montrer ce que vous voulez; Il suffit de lui demander.

-S'il vous plait, montrez mon père.

Le miroir dégagea une forte lumière verte et une image remplaça son reflet. Elle fit alors sa maison, entouré par des hommes portant des torches et des fourches.

-Sortez Jim !

-Jamais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interner !

-Pauvre fou, osez raconter comme quoi Kate est prisonnière d'une bête féroce.

-C'EST VRAI !

La vision se stoppa et Kate sentit ses yeux qui s'embrumaient de larmes.

-Oh non. Ils...Ils veulent l'enfermer dans un hôpital...ils vont me l'enlever...J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas que ça recommence...

Castle regarda les larmes dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait et regarda la rose magique, qui venait, sous ses yeux, de perdre un pétale. Une douleur immense arriva dans son cœur mais finalement, il dit d'une voix triste.

-Alors vous devez partir le rejoindre.

-Qu'avez vous dit ?

-Je ne peux pas vous enfermer. Je vous rends votre liberté.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Maintenant, partez vite.

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots mais il ne le montrait pas. Kate fut terriblement touchée et caressa sa joue. Elle lui tendit le miroir mais il le refusa.

-Prenez le. Il vous permettra de me voir à loisir, et de ne pas m'oublier.

En disant ces mots, il caressait ses doux cheveux, les larmes dans les yeux cherchant à mémoriser son visage qu'il ne verrait plus jamais.

-Jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier.

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, leurs regards parlant pour eux. Kate finit par rompre le contact et commença à s'éloigner.

-Merci.

-Always.

Un dernier regard, et elle prit la direction de sa chambre pour se changer. Esposito alla voir son maitre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Très belle soirée mon maitre, alors est ce que vous vous êtes déclaré ? Ou attendais vous la fin de soirée ?

-Je l'ai laissée partir.

-Excellent...Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Je l'aime.

Les habitants du château virent la Belle quitter le château avec son cheval, et la bête hurla son désespoir, faisant entendre son cri de douleur dans toute la forêt.

Kate faisait aller son cheval le plus vite possible, s'accrochant à sa sacoche où se trouvait le miroir.

Elle arriva devant chez elle au moment ou on sortait son père de force de chez lui.

-Lâchez moi !

-Papa !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix et ils virent Kate descendre du cheval pour courir vers son père.

-Ma Kate, comment as tu réussit à t'enfuir ?

Kate ne répondit pas et voulut le rejoindre mais Joshua l'attrapa par la manche.

-J'aurais aimé que tu ne vois pas ça...Mais nous allons emmener ton père.

-Mon père n'est pas fou !

-Il a pourtant dit que tu t'es faite enlevée par une bête.

-Il a toute sa tête ! Et je peux le prouver !

Elle sortit le miroir de sa sacoche et le mit face aux autres.

-Montre moi Castle !

Le miroir se mit à briller et Kate put voir comme les autres, la bête criant et rugissant de douleur. Joshua lui arracha le miroir des mains et le regarda de plus près.

-Il a raison ! Il faut tuer cette bête !

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit.

-Si tu n'es pas avec nous, ça veut dire que tu es du côté du monstre.

-Ce n'est pas lui le monstre Josh. C'est toi !

L'homme ne supporta pas l'insulte et l'attrapa et avec son père il l'enferma dans la cave et ferma à clé.

-J'irais tuer cette bête seul s'il le faut. Mais je le tuerai.

Tous les habitants présents suivirent Joshua avec toutes les armes trouvées. Arrivés au château, ils n'entendirent que le silence environnant. Ils avancèrent regardant partout pour trouver quelconque présence. Quand l'un des hommes prit Ryan dans ses mains pour s'éclairer, celui cria

-Chargez !

Alors tous le mobilier prirent vie et s'attaquèrent à la foule. Une terrible bataille fit rage, chacun des habitant du château protégeant son chez soi.

Pendant ce temps, Kate essayait de sortir de la cave, donnant des coups à répétition dans la porte, mais celle ci ne céda pas.

-Pourquoi veut tant aider cette bête ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est mon ami, il m'a sauvé la vie et c'est de ma faute s'ils veulent le tuer...

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Alexis la petite tasse avait trouvé refuge dans sa sacoche, et maintenant, cherchait un moyen de faire sortir Kate de là. Elle vit soudain la machine à couper le bois et s'empressa de l''allumer. La machine folle avança à grande vitesse et avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de dire ouf, la porte avait voler en éclats.

-Alexis ?

-T'as vu ? Je suis trop forte moi !

Elle rit et se leva pour aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne tuent la bête. Elle monta sur son cheval, ainsi que son père et Alexis. Le cheval, comprenant l'urgence, courut à vive allure dans la forêt.

Quand ils arrivèrent; les gens du village avaient été chassés, mais malgré les effort du mobilier, Josh était arrivé jusqu'à la bête et se battait avec elle sur les toits où la pluie tombait en cascade. Castle ne se défendait pas. À quoi bon ? S'il ne pouvait plus vivre avec celle qu'il aimait à quoi bon vivre ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'est alors qu'il le vit en bas du château, le suppliant de se relever. Alors que Joshua allait le frapper il l'envoya contre un mur, et la bataille commença vraiment.

Chacun des hommes était fort, et chacun se battait pour Kate. Cette dernière se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à la tour. Castle attrapa finalement Joshua par le cou et le souleva au dessus du vide, et aussitôt, l'arrogant ne fit plus le fier.

-Non ! Pitié me tuez pas ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez tout !

Castle se détendit, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer, lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Alors il le ramena à lui et mit son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

-Partez. Tout de suite !

Il le lâcha sans ménagement au sol, et se retourna. Il vit alors Kate, penchée au dessus du balcon. Elle lui tendait la main. Il sourit et sans retirer son regard du sien il monta sur le toit et rejoignit leurs mains.

-Kate...

-Castle...

Ce moment fut gâcher quand la bête hurla de douleur. Josh venait de lui envoyer un couteau dans le dos, lâchement, un sourire de vengeance sur le visage. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps sur les tuiles glissantes du toit et glissa pour tomber dans le précipice qui entourait le château.

Kate ne s'en rendit même pas compte trop occupée à allonger le blessé par terre, qui grimaçait de douleur. La blessure était profonde, et le sang coulait.

-Tu...Tu es revenue...

-Je voulais te sauver..Oh, tout est de ma faute...Si seulement j'étais arrivée plus tôt...

Elle caressait son visage, pleurant à chaudes larmes au dessus de son corps meurtri.

-Finalement... c'est peut être... mieux comme ça..

-Tais toi.. J t'en prie tais toi. Tu va guérir...Tout va s'arranger.

Elle aurait tout fais pour avoir la certitude de ce qu'elle disait, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était trop tard. Il leva douloureusement le bras, ignorant la douleur qui le faisait partir peu à peu, et caressa tendrement sa joue, essuyant ses larmes mêlées aux gouttes de pluie, et écarta ses cheveux humides.

-Au moins...je t'aurais revu...une dernière fois.

Elle appuya sa joue contre sa main, voulant sentir une dernière fois sa chaleur si agréable. Sa main tomba au sol, ainsi que sa tête, et la bête ferma les yeux.

_-No. No ! Stand with me Ok ? Rick Stand with me. Please, don't leave me Ok ?_

Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse et murmura d'une voix éteinte par le chagrin, alors qu'une larme coulait sur la chemise de Castle.

_-I love you. I love you Rick._

Au moment où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, la dernière pétale de la rose tomba lentement sur la table où elle reposait, laissant le château dans un silence de mort.

Kate pleurait lamentablement sur son torse, ne pouvant calmer ses sanglots. Le visage enfouis sur le torse de la bête, elle ne remarqua pas un jet de lumière tomber du ciel. Suivis d'un deuxième. Puis d'un troisième. Et finalement, ce fut des dizaines de rayons lumineux qui tombait sur la terrasse autour d'eux, se répandant sur le sol. Kate leva les yeux quand elle sentit le corps de son amour s'élever dans les airs. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand il flotta à quasiment un mètre du sol. Une grande lumière blanche l'aveugla, et elle dut plisser les yeux. Les mains de Castle perdirent leurs poils et retrouvèrent leur forme humaine. Les pattes en firent de même, et son visage fut éclairé par une lumière aveuglante. Il redescendit sur terre, alors que Kate craignait de s'approcher. Il bougea et se redressa, regarda ses mains puis son corps, et se retourna vers Kate, qui avait devant elle un beau jeune homme. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Kate. C'est moi. C'est Castle !

Elle le regarda un peu plus intensément. Elle finit par s'approcher et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Elle reconnut aussi la douceur du poil de la bête, mais tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle croisa son regard bleu. Ses yeux étaient uniques, et le bleu qui les caractérisait brillait de mile feu. Elle sourit et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules en disant :

-Oui. C'est toi. C'est bien toi.

Ils se sourirent, complices et leurs visages s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, comme des aimants. Castle glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune de sa chère et tendre et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Elle répondit alors à son baiser, et elle sentit un violent souffle d'air, alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, alors que ses mains à lui se glissaient sur sa hanche.

Une pluie magique balaya tous les coins maléfiques du château, qui retrouva sa beauté d'autrefois, alors que ses habitants reprenaient leurs apparences humaines.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser ils se regardèrent, et comprirent, que eux deux, c'était une histoire éternelle. Une histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croira jamais.

Celle de la Belle et la Bête.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, s'il vous plait laissez des com's ! le prochain, pour ma meilleure maie, est déjà en route, se sera, Pocahantas**


End file.
